<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【历兰】ONION by shuiyuanqingzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095818">【历兰】ONION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuanqingzi/pseuds/shuiyuanqingzi'>shuiyuanqingzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuanqingzi/pseuds/shuiyuanqingzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：dk励志小故事，励志大师reki<br/>BGM：ONION —— ONE OK ROCK</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【历兰】ONION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>看完新的一集又脑了一下后面的剧情，有点自己的理解，就随便写了点东西。朋友们，不要哭，我们可是同人女，支棱起来啊！让dk贴贴！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在历受伤住院的三天后，兰加成了他临床，因为同样的原因。<br/>      “你们两个还真是乱来啊。”来探望的实也无奈地叹气。<br/>      “抱歉啊，实也。”历说。<br/>      “白痴，不用跟我道歉，是你自己非要和那家伙比的，你明明这么弱。”实也嘴硬道，把脑袋扭到一边。<br/>      “那家伙真的好强啊，不过下次绝对不会输了！”历坐在床上握拳说道，他的腿因为骨折被高高掉起，明明输得很惨，现在却还是很有斗志。<br/>      “就你这样下次比赛还得等很久吧，史莱姆还真是没心没肺呢。”实也吐槽。<br/>      “比赛有输赢很正常吧，更何况是爱抱梦。话说兰加你没事吗？看起来很消沉。”历有些担忧地问一旁的兰加。<br/>      “我没事。”兰加靠在床上看着窗外发呆。<br/>      “什么啊，你这家伙到现在之前可一直在赢，现在分明就是一副被打击到的样子啊。”<br/>      兰加没回应，放在身体一侧的手却紧紧抓住了床单。<br/>      他和爱抱梦的比赛毫无悬念的输了，毕竟他们的差距不只在技术上，爱抱梦实在太擅长玩弄对手了。那是兰加第一次感到恐惧，无力，像是要窒息一般。和滑雪时因为头套造成的缺氧不同，那是来自于强者的压迫，让人不得不屈服。即便现在想起，还是心有余悸。</p><p> </p><p>     “太好了，都在呢。”乔推门走进来，将手中的两个大餐盒放在床头。<br/>     “这是什么？”<br/>     “主厨秘制的病号餐哦。”乔将餐盒的盖子打开，露出精致的食物。<br/>     “喔，看起来很好吃呢，实也，给我拿来，我要吃。”<br/>     “别使唤别人啊。”嘴上这么抱怨着实也还是给两个人都升起了桌板，将食物摆放好。<br/>     “那两位慢用，我先走了，餐盒就让四眼明天来顺便带走。”<br/>     “这么快就走吗？”兰加问。<br/>     “大人可是很忙的，小鬼快点好起来，还等着和你们比一场呢。”<br/>     “多谢！我开动了！”历兴冲冲地拿起筷子，将食物送入口中。<br/>     味道和火候都掌握的极好的蒜蓉面包外酥里软，好吃到让历露出星星眼。<br/>     “咦，兰加不喜欢吃洋葱吗？”<br/>     “嗯，因为味道太辣，太刺激了”兰加边说边将沙拉里里切成小丁的洋葱一颗一颗挑出来。<br/>     “这可不行吧，各种风味的食物都要吃一点啊。”<br/>     “不要。”<br/>     “兰加可真是固执不听人劝呢。”</p><p>     吃完饭后，实也也走了，只留他们两个人在病房。<br/>     病房的电视被调到了音乐频道，正在播放某个当红乐队曾经的演唱会。主唱刚结束一曲，对台下的粉丝说着什么，但历的注意力却完全不在电视上，他盯着一旁背对着自己侧身躺着兰加叹了口气。<br/>     “兰加，你不会在偷偷流眼泪吧，明明我都没哭好吗。”<br/>     “兰加不喜欢洋葱，可是我很喜欢哦。”<br/>     “怎么突然话题转到洋葱了。”<br/>      历没有理会他的吐槽继续自顾自地说下去：“我以前也不喜欢洋葱呢，毕竟料理的时候总是会让人不住的流泪，很麻烦，吃起来味道也不好。但是，后来多吃了几次就感觉慢慢习惯了，是另一种风味呢。”<br/>      “你这家伙在说什么啊？”兰加转过身来，皱着眉有些疑惑地看着历。<br/>      “白痴，我想说让你别那么在意这次的输赢啊！一副天塌下来的样子，那可是s啊，你以为只会有胜利吗？”<br/>      “我又没有那么以为，”兰加把头埋在枕头里闷闷地说：“只是那家伙的实力远在之前的所有人之上…….”<br/>      “不是很好吗，这种经历简直是赚到好吧，和那样的对手比赛。”<br/>      “你最近也累了，就趁着这次机会好好休息吧。”<br/>      “历，”兰加叫道。<br/>      “怎么了吗。”历转过脸看到兰加向自己伸出手，他不明所以但还是用自己的手拉住了兰加的手，兰加的手指也轻轻的回握住他，两个人就这样隔着病床牵起手。兰加被枕头遮着看不见脸上的表情，只能听到他说：“出院了我们一起在s滑一次吧。”<br/>      历咧开嘴笑了：“好啊，让我们一起去见识滑板的无限吧，这次输了可别哭鼻子。”<br/>      “都说了我刚才没哭啊。”粉红顺着脖颈爬上了兰加的耳朵。<br/>      两个人牵在一起的手静静地垂在空中，电视里的主唱终于结束了自己的长篇大论，舞台的灯光变成了红色，吉他和贝斯夹杂着鼓声响起，台下的观众躁动起来，主唱开口唱道：<br/>      Wow, what is life?<br/>      Tell me it's like<br/>      本質もとめる日々<br/>      Peel it over and over again<br/>      Life is like an onion<br/>      剥がしてきゃがすほど輝き とめどなく<br/>      時に目にしみて どうしょうもなく 泣きたくなったって<br/>      やめんな!とまんな! so just let the small shit go</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>